siempre te protegere
by Usa-ko-pinky
Summary: Orochimaru quiere raptar a sasuke antes de los finales del examen chunnin .. naruto ira a salvarlo antes de que eso pase y se diran todas esas cosas que han sentido desde siempre.. aceptaran estar juntos para siempre? .. podra orochimaru llevarse a sasuke


Era de noche, las gotas de lluvia arrasaban por todo Konhoja, no llovía hace mucho tiempo, pero mientras llovía, el sonido de las pisadas de un muchacho lleno de energía se escuchaba sonar fuertemente, como si a donde fuesefuera vital para él. No era otro mas que un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, conocido por todos como Naruto, que buscaba desesperadamente a la persona más importante para él, su amado Sasuke, que yacía enfermo en el hospital, debido a la marca que le había hecho Orochimaru, un malvado ser que deseaba tener a Sasuke para sus malévolos planes, seduciéndolo con su poder.

Naruto sabía perfectamente esto, es por eso que deseaba ver a Sasuke, quería protegerlo quería tenerlo a su lado, lo necesitaba, no quería que Orochimaru se lo llevase, porque cuando Naruto veía a Sasuke sentía que sus instintos se despertaban, sentía que deseaba a ese ser que observaba, lo deseaba con pasión y locura.

De repente se oyó una puerta abrirse de golpe en el hospital. - Donde esta Sasuke! Dijo Naruto empapado y con desesperación, -Sasuke que? Pregunto una enfermera, Uchiha Sasuke dijo Naruto, habitación 666 dijo la enfermera, gracias dijo naruto mientras corría ver a su amado Sasuke.

Entonces otra puerta estuvo frente de él, la puerta de la habitación 666, la abrió y ahí vio a Sasuke echado en su cama muy pensativo y algo triste.

Sasuke!! exclamó Naruto, mientras se abalanzo sobre el desesperado.

Na… naruto, que haces tu aquí?, respondió Sasuke un poco perturbado…

vine a verte… necesitaba saber como estabas, la verdad… esque te necesito Sasuke, dijo Naruto, mientras dejo caer una lágrima de sus ojos azules, esos ojos que Sasuke amaba tanto..

Sasuke al ver esto se sonrojo…mientras sentía un calor en su corazón, y le dijo: la verdad esque también te necesito, Naruto… me haces mucho bien.

Entonces Naruto miro fijamente a Sasuke… este le tomó de las manos y Naruto le dijo: Sasuke, Orochimaru vendrá por ti… tratará de seducirte para que vayas con él porque sabe que quieres vengarte de Itachi, y utilizara tu odio para su beneficio, he venido a protegerte, he venido a que ese bastardo no te seduzca, he venido a…

Sasuke lo cayó con un beso, un beso que hacía tiempo quería dárselo, un beso que hizo temblar a ambos, hasta que Sasuke se separó y dijo susurrando, si no quieres que él me seduzca, sedúceme tú... Naruto.

Naruto entendió muy bien lo que Sasuke le dijo, pero le dijo: Huyamos a otro lugar donde nadie nos encuentre… vayamos al bosque.

Esta bien dijo Sasuke, Huyamos hasta ahí! entonces ambos fueron saltando tejados y árboles hasta que llegaron hasta el bosque donde empezó aquella noche que jamás olvidaron en sus vidas…

Naruto se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Sasuke rozando lentamente esos labios que tanto deseaba, para luego ser empapados por esa pasión que ambos guardaban dentro de si, Sasuke le quitó su bandana a Naruto, e hizo lo mismo con cada prenda que este poseía, Naruto no se quedo atrás y le quito la bata blanca que tenía puesta Sasuke.

Ambos quedaron despojados de sus vestiduras… Sasuke recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, despacio, y constante, Naruto hacía lo mismo, se sentían tan dichosos ahí echados en el césped, sin ninguna otra pertenencia que ellos mismos, echados, bajo una luna llena que los cubría, echados y mojados porque aún no paraba de llover. Naruto paró por un momento y le dijo a Sasuke que estaba acurrucado junto a él.. Sasuke me dejarás?... te irás con Orochimaru? .. a lo que Sasuke respondió… No sé, Orochimaru es muy poderoso, no se si pueda evitar que me lleve con él, tengo mucho miedo, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti…- Sasuke, dijo Naruto… acepta vivir conmigo…quédate a mi lado para siempre, te juró que nunca dejaré que Orochimaru te lleve, vivamos juntos, luchemos por estar siempre juntos, quédate a mi lado…

Sasuke al escuchar esta proposición dijo.. Entonces solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

-cual? dijo Naruto desesperado…

-Tú me amas? dijo Sasuke cabizbajo…

pasaron unos segundos hasta que Naruto sonrió y le dijo…

Eres lo más importante en mi vida.. y es poco decir que te amo..

Sasuke lo abrazo y besó, sintió poco a poco que su vida era perfecta.. luego decidieron ponerse sus ropas y huir a algún lugar del Mundo donde su amor pudiese yacer en paz..


End file.
